


【刺客信条/ACU】午夜迷梦（Arno/Napoleon）

by singonthemoon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Unity, Bottom Napoleon, M/M, Napoleonic Wars
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singonthemoon/pseuds/singonthemoon
Summary: 1799年，阿诺见到了从埃及远征回来的拿破仑。OOC警告
Relationships: Arno Dorian & Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte, Arno Dorian/Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte, Napoleon Bonaparte/Josephine de Beauharnais Bonaparte/William Laurence
Kudos: 13





	【刺客信条/ACU】午夜迷梦（Arno/Napoleon）

仆人将烧好的热水一桶一桶倒进浴缸里，氤氲的水汽弥漫在偌大的房间里，拿破仑用手指试了水温，然后示意他的仆人退出了他的房间。上身只穿了一件单薄的白色衬衫的拿破仑走到窗边，打开了他房间的玻璃窗。  
蓝衣的刺客如幽灵一般悄无声息地出现在了拿破仑的房间，水汽弥漫的房间让阿诺觉得闷热，他的手不自觉地去扯领口系得过于讲究的领结。  
“早晨的盛况你看到了吗？阿诺。”拿破仑慢条斯理地解开衬衫的纽扣，将那件昂贵的织物搭在椅背上。  
“当然，人民不会知道你被发配到埃及去接受惩罚，他们只看到法兰西的英雄人物将三色旗插在了金字塔上。”  
“事实证明，我只靠自己的能力和运气就能赢得人民的爱戴，我想督政府理应为我增添一个席位。”拿破仑褪下黑色的长裤，赤着脚踏进了盛满热水的浴缸里。  
“伊甸碎片已经影响到你的心智了吗？波拿巴。”阿诺双手交叠在胸前倚在窗边，看着拿破仑背对着他坐在浴缸里。  
“不，这是我的个人意志，阿诺。”  
“那你最好小心一点。”  
刺客向正在沐浴的将军走去，手掌下的袖剑蓄势待发，他随时可以趁拿破仑不备将刀刃送进他的脖颈，而当刺客站在浴缸旁边时，他脱下手套，将手掌搭在拿破仑赤裸的双肩上。刺客的手指揉捏着手掌下吸足了水分的柔软皮肤和藏在其下薄薄的一层肌肉。将军舒适地向后仰头，对上了刺客琥珀色的双瞳。  
“你来找我，是想确定我是否在埃及寻到了伊甸碎片吗？”  
“原因之一。说实话我对那些东西不感兴趣，只是兄弟会要求我从你这里得到一些关于埃及的情报，其中当然也包括那些东西。”  
“怎么得到？偷吗？”将军露出一个狡猾的笑。  
“方法有很多。”刺客俯下身吻上将军的嘴唇，手指从肩头滑下，抚过锁骨和颈窝，在拿破仑的胸膛逗留。  
“你不热吗？把衣服脱了。”拿破仑离开他的嘴唇，看着刺客还好好系着的领结。  
阿诺轻笑一声，起身去脱身上那身在拿破仑看来过于复杂的刺客服。而拿破仑正玩味地盯着他一件一件剥去身上的衣服。当阿诺身上只剩一件单薄的衬衫和马裤时，他再次回到浴缸边上，将袖子卷到手肘以上，拿起手边的香皂和海绵打起泡沫，将它涂抹在拿破仑的肩膀和后背上。  
“我不信你来这里就是替我搓背的，进来，刺客。”拿破仑抓住阿诺握在他肩膀上的手，带着暗示地用指腹抚弄着刺客的手背。  
“遵命，波拿巴将军。”刺客挑眉，收回沾着泡沫的手去解衬衫的纽扣。  
身材健硕的刺客踏进了波拿巴华丽的浴缸，热水漫出浴缸边缘，打湿了地面。  
“我该庆幸你的浴缸足够大还是你的身材比较娇小？”他们面对面坐着，阿诺打趣道。  
“去你的，多里安，你以为自己高大到哪儿去？”拿破仑想要用脚去踹他，无奈浴缸里的空间太过拥挤，他连腿都伸展不开。  
刺客笑着，被拿破仑扣着后脑吻了上去，湿润的嘴唇紧紧相贴，他们像发情的野兽一样啃咬着彼此，发了狠地吮吸着对方的舌头，压榨对方口中的最后一丝空气。拿破仑向后靠去，由于空间的限制，阿诺只能向前倾身，双手抓着浴缸的边缘去吻拿破仑。刺客大胆地将将军按进水中，突如其来的动作让拿破仑差点呛水，只能依靠刺客口中渡来的空气维持呼吸。直到他们肺中的最后一丝氧气耗尽，二人才从这个危险的吻中挣脱出来。  
“波拿巴，求你了，我做的一切都是为了你，把门打开吧。”  
门外传来敲门声，伴随着女人的哭声，阿诺警觉地直起身，望向刻有金色浮雕装饰的大门。  
“你把你亲爱的妻子关在了门外。”  
“这是对她不忠的惩罚。”  
拿破仑扭过阿诺的脸，不满地吻了上去。  
“那你现在是在干嘛？”刺客推开他，有些生气地问道。  
“和你上床？”年轻的将军笑着，握上刺客腿间勃起的性器。  
“婊子。”  
拿破仑的双腿缠上阿诺精壮的腰肢，一只手揽着他的脖子让阿诺凶狠地咬过他的颈侧和胸口。握着阿诺阴茎的手一刻不停地撸动着，让那根通红的性器更热更硬。  
“会被约瑟芬看到的。”拿破仑抚摸着那颗在自己胸口作乱的脑袋，仰着头望着装饰华丽的天花板，脸上却是掩饰不住的笑意。  
“这不是正合你意吗？”阿诺咬上拿破仑一边的乳头，激出他一声喘息。  
他们无视了门口哭泣的约瑟芬，在这个狭小的浴缸里享受着背德的快感。直到水快凉了，二人才从浴缸里起身，用毛巾擦干了身体，又在拿破仑的床上滚作一团。  
比他稍瘦一些的将军将他按进自己柔软的天鹅绒大床里，上马一样利落地跨坐在刺客的腰腹上，一只手绕到身后去抚慰他腿间涨得通红的性器。  
“你硬得真快。”  
“你到埃及一去就是一年多。”阿诺轻喘着，伸手握住拿破仑贴在小腹上的阴茎。  
“天呐，阿诺，别告诉我这一年多你都没有找人做过，你可真是专一。”将军挑眉。  
“波拿巴，我可不像你，朱诺将军可没少给你介绍美丽的女士吧？”  
“是啊，那个混蛋还一同告诉了我约瑟芬出轨的消息。不过说实话，和我上过床的那些人，他们都不如你。”  
“荡妇！”  
“闭嘴！”  
他们再次吻在了一起，与其说是吻，用“撕咬”或许更为合适，将军尖锐的犬齿刺破了刺客的嘴唇，腥甜的血液弥漫在二人舌尖挑起更炽热的情欲，已经许久未亲热过的两具肉体在此刻像火药遇明火一般一触即燃，热烈到近乎疯狂的欲望将他们拉进属于肉欲的伊甸。他们热烈地亲吻彼此，在对方的身体上留下一个又一个痕迹，所有的恩怨在此刻化作无尽的缠绵，只有做爱能让他们发泄压抑在心底所有的情绪。  
拿破仑从自己床头的柜子里取出一个精致的玻璃瓶子，东方风格的雕花让人一眼就能认出它属于哪里。  
“埃及带回来的？”刺客把玩着手里的瓶子，指尖抚摸过瓶身上的花纹。  
“上等精油。”  
“你带它回来就是为了让我用在你身上吗？”  
“少废话，操我。”  
拿破仑依然保持着跪坐的姿势骑在阿诺的身上，他将臀部微微翘起，好让阿诺沾满精油的手指进入他贪婪的后穴，两根炙热的阴茎贴在一起被拿破仑一起握进手里撸动，他们甚至能感受到对方性器上凸起的青筋。  
精油浓郁的花香弥漫在整个房间，像无意间闯入了神秘的花园。刺客修长灵巧的手指急不可耐地探进粉红的肉穴里，等候已久的柔软肠肉热情地将他包裹，不断蠕动的穴肉将那两根骨节分明的手指向内吞去，祈求它去触碰某个能让主人快乐的地方。  
熟悉他身上每一个敏感点的刺客轻而易举地找到了前列腺的位置并不轻不重地按了下去，拿破仑的身体一瞬间僵住，拔高的呻吟毫不掩饰地从口中吐出。阿诺知道将军的欲望和他的野心一样难以填满，如果床上不能让他满意，恼怒的波拿巴或许会拿起枪指着他的胸膛让他再来一次，直到自己满意为止。战场上一呼百应的指挥官如果被他的军人们知道拿破仑隐藏起的另一面，阿诺很难想象众人的脸上会是怎样的一副表情。  
以雷厉风行闻名的波拿巴将军在性爱中总是缺乏耐心，而刺客从不缺乏的就是耐心，他可以为了等一个刺杀机会熬上一整夜。缓慢细致的扩张让拿破仑有些不耐烦，他认为刺客是在浪费时间，那几根手指在自己体内张开又合住，深入浅出地模仿着性交的动作抽插着，磨人的快感快要将他逼疯，可身体却觉得总差些什么，他想刺客腿间的东西也应该准备得差不多了。  
“不要拿对待女士的那一套来对我。”  
“你明天还想骑着马去和督政们会谈吗？我想你一会儿会感谢我为你做了充分的准备。”阿诺抽出手指，换上自己的阴茎，将忍耐已久的欲望缓缓送入拿破仑的体内。  
“嗯……哈，对，就是这样……”拿破仑双手撑在阿诺的小腹上，就着跨坐的姿势将性器吞得更深，让那根粗长的阴茎填满自己的后穴，久违的、熟悉的快感顺着尾椎爬上大脑，让他舒爽的挺直了腰身，脖颈向后仰去，天花板在头顶旋转，拿破仑的所有感官都集中到了身下交合的地方，他甚至能在脑海中描绘出阿诺阴茎的形状，以及性器上凸起的血管。  
“说实话，我现在觉得和其他人上床更像是在泄欲，而和你才像是在做爱。”拿破仑不断调整角度，让阿诺的性器精准地碾过自己的前列腺，快感如迭起的海浪冲刷着他的神经，没有任何事能超越此刻带给他的愉悦。  
“女士温软的身体已经无法满足你了吗？”刺客笑着，这位将军在房事上有着自己独特的喜好。  
“老实说，女人们……总是太过拘谨，我不喜欢那些儿女情长，还有在床上的缠绵悱恻，她们总是……缺乏激情。”  
“上床不是带兵打仗，波拿巴，你得学会享受这个过程。”  
“对我来说没有区别。”  
阿诺托起身上人饱满富有弹性的臀瓣，配合着拿破仑的节奏用力向上顶胯，逼出对方一声声短促的惊叫，将军紧致的后穴不知疲倦地绞紧他的阴茎。刺客忍耐着强烈的射精欲望将拿破仑按在自己身下，让他背靠着床头，双腿以一个十分羞耻的姿势向他打开，然后重新进入了他的身体。凶狠的抽插让拿破仑出口的骂声变了调，他的腿紧紧缠在刺客的腰上，双手攀上阿诺的后背，在本就布满伤疤的脊背上又添了几道新的抓痕。刺客像发了情的野兽，将他强行按在自己身下交合，极致的快感让拿破仑丢了自己身为将军的尊严，只想缠着他的雄鹰向他索求更多。  
前端在未经任何抚慰的情况下射了出来，他被阿诺操上了高潮，精液喷洒在拿破仑的胸口，刺客从他粉红的乳尖上刮下粘稠的白液，将沾满精液的手指放入口中吮吸干净，然后吻上拿破仑因惊愕微微张开的嘴唇。  
“尝尝你自己的味道。”  
“混蛋。”  
这一次倒霉的是舌尖，将军在他的舌头上狠狠地咬了一下，血腥味和精液的咸涩混合在一起，在二人口中被搅成碎沫吞入喉中。阿诺在拿破仑的身体里狠狠抽插了几下，将精液释放在他被磨得红肿的后穴里。性器拔出后，白色的粘液从将军来不及闭合的穴口流淌出来，顺着臀缝落在绣满金色花纹的床单上。他们像刚经历了一场战斗一样大汗淋漓，沉浸在高潮的余韵里大口喘息着。  
门外已经听不到约瑟芬的声音了，拿破仑以为她已经伤心到离开了。刺客看了一眼时钟，已经接近午夜。  
“阿诺，我打算和约瑟芬离婚。”拿破仑转过身去面对着阿诺，对方脸上安静的表情总能让他冷静下来。  
“你说什么？波拿巴，我不建议你这么做。”  
“为什么？”  
“无论你们两个是因为爱还是你政治上的利益而结婚，我都不建议你抛弃约瑟芬，如果有人向你这么提议，他们大多另有企图。”  
拿破仑思索了许久，点了点头。  
“约瑟芬与其他人的来往确实为我带来了情报与利益，可我当初娶她并不是为了这个……”  
刺客翻起身，开始收拾自己的东西，他知道约瑟芬还在门后，可怜的女人已经哭晕在了拿破仑的门口，他不宜久留。  
“要走了吗？”  
“我什么时候在你的床上过过夜？对了，约瑟芬还在门口。”  
拿破仑迅速起身将自己草草擦洗干净，穿上了衣服，将被染脏的床单撤去，然后打开了门，将自己的妻子抱进了屋内。  
房间的窗户还开着，午夜的凉风卷走了激情后的燥热，刺客早就没了踪影。


End file.
